The Christmas We'll Never Forget
by PottersMistress6391
Summary: When one crazy writer decides she wants to write a Christmas story, combining both of her stories, this is what results. R&R, the true meaning of getting your wish unfolds before your eyes. teeheehee. Oneshot. Some characters are OOC.


Alright, I've been on my head to do a Christmas story for both my stories. I only had one teeny tiny, enormous dilemma. MIDTERMS! Oh how I loathe them with all my being. ANYWAYS, I'm getting ahead of myself here. So I decided to write a one-shot that combined both my stories into one, AND make it funny, AND (you'll like this one) I'm in the story. And, I might decide to put my Betas in the story. Along with some of my cooky, crazy, fun friends. By the way, some of the characters are ooc. (Meaning out of character) SO, let the hilariousness BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!

(Break here)

The Christmas we'll never forget……

(Break here)

**Emily……**

Harry, Hermione, Luke, Matthew, Ron, and I were all staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. All of us were walking together down the corridor on our way to the Room of Requirement. I wanted to show them what had been in the room when I had become a Vampire. We were going to try and figure out what was going on with me and why **_I _**was destined to be queen.

I looked around at my group of friends and said, "I'm telling you there were all sorts of books and—"

"Books?" Hermione's head perked up at the word, "Books? There's books? You didn't say anything about that before!" She paused, "Come on then! Let's go! Move those feet! We've got to get there quick! There's books!"

We all seemed to look at her with the same disbelieving face.

"What?" she said, her voice drifting off to silence, "There's books….."

"Anyways," I continued as we approached the room, "Move out of the way, and give me a path here okay? I need to pace in front of the room three times and then—"

"You don't need to pace in front of the room three times." Harry said, "Who told you that?"

"Draco." I said curtly, "Well that's what I did that day and that's what I'm gonna do now. So please move out of the way."

They all moved out of my way and I began to pace back and forth, all the while thinking of the same kind of room I wanted. A room filled with books. A room that would help me figure out what was going on in my life. Then I paced three times in front of the room.

When I looked up, the door was there. I pulled it open and we all shuffled into the room. It looked exactly the same. Everything was the same as before, except the picture of the hand with a cup in it. Where the picture once was, there was now a large mirror. It looked very old. I walked up to it and touched the reflection of my hair. It looked like I needed to get a haircut. I hadn't touched the glass yet, but my arm was extended all the way. I looked to where half of my arm should be, but it wasn't there. I leaped back and let out a scream.

"What?"

"What is it?"

"What happened?"

My friends all said at once, hastily turning their attention towards me.

"My arm! It was……and then it was……. and now it's…." My arm was fine.

It was whole once more. Not a scratch was on it.

"That was weird." I said.

"No, I think it's just you." Matt said, playfully.

"No, I'm serious. Come here." I motioned for my friends to gather around me.

I put my arm back into the mirror and it disappeared once more.

"SEE!" I said, glad that I wasn't really going crazy, "See I told you!"

"Not really, what you did was more like incoherent fragments of what should have been sentences." Hermione said, leafing through the pages of an enormous book. The look on her face was of a child who had received his most desired Christmas present.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" I said, "Why don't we take the mirror down and then see what's on the other side?"

"I'm staying here." Hermione said.

"No you're not." I said, "We're all going to go. It'll be fun." I paused, Hermione looked as if she was about to refuse again, "We're not splitting up. And that's that."

Matt and Luke took down the mirror and laid it on the floor. We all held hands and stepped onto the mirror. We began falling, twisting around, and then……

(Break here)

**Bella and Edward…..**

There was a tapping noise coming from my window. It was dark and rainy outside, and I couldn't tell who was there.

"Edward?" I said, "Edward? Is that you?"

I heard the sound of two taps. It was mine and Edward's code for when he was at the window. I went over to the window and opened it up. Edward, soaking wet because of the rain, lightly jumped down into my room.

"Good thing we thought of leaving an extra pair of my clothes here in case of the rain huh?" He said a smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed me.

He looked me up and down. I had his spare shirt on. I was wearing it because it smelled just like him, and I put it on because I missed him.

"Oh, right. I'll go change out of this and themmph..." I was interrupted mid-sentence by Edward kissing me once more.

"You always start to talk a lot when you get nervous, just thought I'd help in making you a little less nervous." he said, grinning.

I felt light headed, and a bit dazed, "Oh, okay, thanks. I'll go change now."

I grabbed some clothes that were lying in the hamper and went into the bathroom to change.

As I walked into the bathroom I listened to hear if Charlie was still awake. After a few seconds of hearing snores I decided he was asleep. Then I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside, silently closing the door behind me.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was perched on the foot of my bed, wearing his extra pair of pants and no shirt. The sight almost made me faint. I even felt myself begin to trip but, sure enough, Edward caught me.

"I think I should put the shirt on. You might hurt yourself." he said.

He pulled on the black t-shirt and then sat back down on my bed. He was watching me watch him. His eyes were a golden color. Good, he'd eaten and wouldn't be hungry for a while. Then again, that wasn't good. I wanted to be changed. I wanted to be with him forever. Almost as if he had read my mind, which he may very well have, he reached for my hand and led me towards the full length mirror I had received a few days ago as a mysterious present from a long forgotten aunt. He led me in front of him, facing the mirror, and then he stepped behind me. Our reflection looked like a photograph from a long time ago. He bent his head down to kiss me on the neck, when all of the sudden my knees began to buckle and then we were falling, twisting backwards. Then, all of the sudden……..

**Author, Author's friends, and Betas (long list, and yet, so short.)……**

_Yes…..Yessss…..my diabolical plan is working!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!_

A girl with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes sat in front of her computer typing away, when out of no where….

"Hey PottersMissy! How are you doing?" Said a voice.

"AHH!!" the girl screamed, "DON'T DO THAT ECCO!!!!! You know I'm jumpy!"

"Heehee. I know. Heehee. That's why I did it. Heehee." Ecco said.

"Is this where we're supposed to meet?" another voice said.

"AHH!!" PottersMistress screamed, again, "Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!"

"Okay." both Betas said at the same time.

"Hey girl! What's up?!" Piratesfreak71891 said, trying to scare PottersMistress6391.

"Nope, sorry. Didn't scare me." she paused, and then added, "HA!"

"Hmm, that's too bad." Piratesfreak71891 said, "Because if I scared you I was gonna make it up to you by taking you to London with me. I bought two tickets online. Buuuutt, SINCE I didn't scare you—"

She was interrupted by PottersMistress acting out having a heart attack, "OH! MY HEART! YOU'VE STARTLED ME SO BAD THAT I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK!! THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE ME IS TO TAKE ME TO BRITAIN!!!!" Then in a soft, almost inaudible voice she goes on to say, "so that I can find Daniel, my love, and we can marry and….and…."

"We can hear you you know. Just because your voice is 'almost inaudible' doesn't mean that it's not audible. I mean HELLO! It's got the word '_almost_' in front of it. GEEZ!" Piratesfreak71891 said.

"OH SHADDUP!" PottersMistress said.

"So, what is this 'diabolical plan' you speak of?" said Bela, another of PottersMistress6391's friends.

However, Bela doesn't have a fanfic account. Therefore she's just…..Bela.

"I AM NOT JUST BELA!!" Bela yelled, "I AM (Bella dancerella music plays) BELLA, BELLA, BELLA DANCERELLA!!" she pauses, and then says in an incredibly high pitched preppy voice, "CHEERLEADER!"

"Umm, okay." PottersMistress said, "Now, do you want to hear my diabolical plan or what?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Okay"

Everyone except PottersMistress said.

PottersMistress opened her mouth and began to tell her friends of her awesomely amazing scheme, "Alright, well, I've sent—"

"WAIT!" another voice said, "I BROUGHT" the figure looked side to side before continuing, "PIZZA!"

"Alright….. Strayphoenix, thanks for the Pizza." PottersMistress continued.

"I'm hungry! I want pizza!!" whined Ecco to PottersMistress.

"NO PIZZA FOR YOU!" screamed PottersMistress.

"But…but…but" Ecco gives PottersMistress the biggest puppy dog pout imaginable and wails "I AM HUNGRY AND I WANT PIZZA!!!!"

"NO!!" snapped PottersMistress, "You will listen to my story or feel the wrath of my almightiness!!!!!!" said PottersMistress in a deep powerful voice that radiated off the walls of the computer room that they all were inhabiting at the time.

"I DON'T CARE I WANT PIZZA!!!" yelled the practically crying Ecco. With a sigh PottersMistress handed over the pizza box to Ecco who gave out a squeal of delight and ate the pizza, box and all.

PottersMistress rolled her eyes and then said, "Now, are you in for listening or not?"

"Okay. Go on." Stray said.

"Yeah, go on. I want to hear this." Silvershadowkittie said.

At that moment in time, much like everyone else that had just appeared in PottersMistress's computer room, about six people, all looking to be about the same age, appeared in the room, which was beginning to become cramped with all the people.

"Who the –" Ecco began to say, but was interrupted by two more people joining them, looking to be about eighteen or nineteen.

"THIS was my diabolical plan." PottersMistress said, "If you guys would have shut up and let me warn you before they got here you would know who these people were."

Everyone shared the same look of confusion.

PottersMistress sighed, "Ugh. Alright. The people that just arrived," PottersMistress said, pointing to an amazingly hot, however hot did not even begin to describe his looks, eighteen year old guy, and a simple looking girl, "Are Bella and Edward from the book Twilight, and my story The Final Night."

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chillax there hunka hunka! I'm getting there." PottersMistress said, even though she would never really say that in real life. Heehee.

"The people that arrived merely seconds before them" she pointed to the six people behind the other two, "Are the people from Harry Potter, and from my story, The Affair Child."

"Huh?" the blonde haired girl that was standing next to a guy with brown hair and light green eyes said.

"Alright. Everyone, this is Emily Morne, next to her is Luke Daniels, Matthew Davidson, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley." She paused, "any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands and PottersMistress said after an exasperated sigh, "Of course there are questions, there are ALWAYS questions. Ugh. Emily, you first."

"Uh, what the bloody heck are we doing here?!" she said rather loudly.

"Oh, right. Forgot that part. Sorry. Okay, I kind of charmed two objects and sent them to you through the portal I found in my room. I always wondered why I could never find anything, besides the fact that it's so messy, until I stumbled, quite literally stumbled, upon the portal in my room." PottersMistress said.

"Right, um, HOW did you know that it went to our worlds?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you asked." PottersMistress said, fluttering her eyelashes as she did so in an obviously flirtatious manner to the awesomely hot wizard.

"Do you have something in your eye?" Harry asked.

"No. But thanks for being so kind." PottersMistress paused and shook her head for a moment, "Anyways I tied a string to one of my baseball caps and then lowered it down into the hole and left it there overnight. The next day I pulled it back up and there sat Scabbers. Your rat, Ron."

"Cool." Ron said.

PottersMistress then grabbed Scabbers and gave him to Ron.

"And how did you know it went into our world?" Edward asked.

"Umm, remember that ID tag you were missing Bella?" PottersMistress asked.

"YOU stole it?" Bella screeched, "I got yelled at for that for ages until I finally got a new one!"

"Hehe. Sorry." PottersMistress said.

"So, umm, why do you want us all here in your world?" Matt said.

"Yeah." Bella said.

"Hey, your name sounds the same as mine." Bela said.

"What's your name?" Bella said.

"Belarmina. But everyone calls me Bela." she paused for a moment, "PottersMistress calls me Bella, Bella, Bella Dancerella because of the commercial."

"Hmm. I guess everyone can call me Bella, and they'll just have to call you something else." Bella said.

"Uh, why can't they call _you_ something else? It was my name first." Bela said.

"Because. It's the only name I let people call me. They can call you Mina or something like that." Bella said.

"But it's _my_ name." Bela said, perturbed.

"No it's my name." Bella said, agitated.

"OH YEAH!! Well you're not even REAL so HA!" Bela said, angrily.

Bella walked over to where Bela was standing and pinched Bela.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Bela said, rubbing the spot Bella had pinched.

"Did that hurt?" Bella asked.

"DUH! I said 'Ow' you pinched me!" Bela said, angrily.

"If it hurt when I pinched you then that means I'm just as real as you are. So it's _MY_ name." Bella said.

The two girls looked as if they were about to lunge at each other, which would start an all out fist/hair pulling/ nail scratching fight.

"ALRIGHT! Alright! Break it up you two!" Edward said in his godly voice as he seemingly glided over to the two girls and slid his arms around Bella's waist and gently pulled her back, away from Bela.

"You're a Vampire too?" Emily asked Edward.

"How can you tell?" Edward asked, skeptical.

"Because of the way you walk. You make no noise whatsoever." Emily said.

"Oh Edward, you are so amazing!" Silvershadowkittie said.

"Yeah, yeah that's grand and all but I have a problem here peoples!" PottersMistress said.

PottersMistress's friends all cracked up at once, "And you haven't already figured that out?" Ecco said, trying to stop laughing.

"Shut up!" PottersMistress said.

Once all PottersMissy's friends stopped laughing she began to tell them what her dilemma was, "I can't find my calculator. I need it for my geometry midterm and I don't know where it is. Can you all help me?"

"You called us all here, _just_ to help you find your _calculator?!_" Emily said, perturbed.

"Well, not exactly. But that's just the first thing. Can you do it though? Please? My grade depends on that thing!" PottersMistress pleaded.

"Alright." Emily said, "Harry, do you know the spell?"

"Yeah." Harry said, "Point me, calcu…..calcuh….What was that word again?"

"Cal-cue-late-or. Calculator." PottersMistress said.

"Right. Point me, calculator." Harry said, waving his wand in the air.

Moments passed by and nothing happened.

"I thought you were supposed to be a wizard!" Piratesfreak71891 said.

"I am. Maybe magic doesn't work in your world." Harry said.

"Yeah, maybe there's no magic here." Silvershadowkittie said.

"Oh, I think the magic works just fine." PottersMistress said staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, just so you know, she has an obsession with you. Just warning you." said Piratesfreak71891.

"SHUT UP I DO NOT!!" PottersMistress yelled.

"Anyways, what else did you call us here for?" Harry said.

"I just called you here so that I could meet you guys. I mean, I thought it would be cool." PottersMistress said.

"Ugh. So, how are we supposed to get back?" Hermione said.

"I don't know. You're the smart one." PottersMistress said.

"Um, well, I suppose you just…." Hermione's voice drifted off to silence, "I don't know."

"Oh great. And your smarts don't work either. Excellent." Ron said sarcastically.

"OH WOW!! THIS IS GREAT!!" PottersMistress said enthusiastically.

"Okay, I can't tell if you're being serious or sarcastic. Which is it?" Piratesfreak71891 said.

"Yeah, really." Strayphoenix said.

"I can't tell either." Silvershadowkittie said.

"I found my calculator! YAY!" PottersMistress said.

The whole group let out a collective groan.

"Whaat?!" PottersMistress whined, "You're just mad that I didn't get the guy from Eragon, or High School Musical, OR Smallville here. Hmph!" she said.

"Or X-men." Added Stray, grumpily.

"Well…alright. It is pretty cool that they're all here. But it would be cooler if Clark Kent was here, he is way hotter than all the hot guys in the world combined!" Ecco said murmuring the last part to herself.

"Yeah." Bela said, "But she should change her nickname for now." She said as she was pointing towards Bella.

"Ugh. Let's not start that again." Edward said.

"Alright. I think we're all here. No wait. My friend Jennifer isn't here yet. Hold on." PottersMistress paused, "3…2….1"

And then, as if on queue, "Hey, what's up?" PottersMistress's friend Jennifer said, her red hair looking similar to that of Ron's.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Okay, I just went down the hall to use the bathroom and then all these people show up. I don't have any makeup on! Poupon you!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME PEOPLE WERE COMING AND……Oooooh is that Daniel Radcliffe?"

"No. It's Harry Potter. Don't confuse him. He doesn't know that he's just a character, so don't say anything about Daniel Radcliffe, okay?" PottersMistress said.

"Err, I'm standing right here, and I can hear you." Harry said, "Who is 'Daniel Radcliffe'? And what does he have to do with me?"

"Oh, right. Um, nothing, he has ABSOLUTLEY nothing to do with you. Nope, nothing. Nothing except, that amazing hair, that orgasmic face, and those gorgeous eyes, which are blue on him. Nope." She sighed, dreamily, "Nothing."

"Oh. Well, in that case, can we leave? NOW?" Harry asked, disturbed.

"Right, well. Umm, the truth is, as I said before, I have no clue how you guys are supposed to leave." She said, "All I know is that I charmed the objects and while I charmed them I was wishing you all could stay for Christmas. So I guess that solves it eh?"

"Solves what? If anything that makes it more confusing." Bella said.

"Yeah." Silvershadowkittie said.

"Right. I mean the fact that I was wishing you all could stay for Christmas. You can't leave until Christmas." PottersMistress paused, "YAY! MY WISH CAME TRUE! I LOVE YOU SANTA!!"

Emily leaned over to Ecco and whispered, "Who's Santa?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SANTA IS?!" Ecco yelled.

"Uhh, no." an embarrassed Emily said.

"TO THE MALL!" Piratesfreak71891 said, enthusiastically.

(Break)

"Wow that was great! Now I know who Santa is!" Emily said.

"Yeah. And those little colored dots were awesome!" Ron said, "I used the word right this time, right?"

"Yeah. You used it right this time." Jennifer said.

"YES!" Ron said.

(Break)

And so the days passed by and the…..hold on, let me count. 6…8…10….12….14, as the 14 friends became closer and it was almost time for the characters to leave, we find our dear friends talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah. You know, at first, I thought you were a little strange," Harry said to PottersMistress, "But now I know that you are, indubitably, out of your mind."

"Awwww, how sweet. That's the nicest compliment anyone's ever given me." PottersMistress said.

"No it's not. I remember on the Orlando trip with the swim team I told you that your hair looked nice and straight." Ecco said.

"SHUT UP! Thank you, but shhh! It the nicest compliment Harry's ever given me." PottersMistress said.

The whole group laughed.

"But, really. I have enjoyed being around all of you. It's been a blast." Harry said, his gaze lingering on PottersMistress6391 for a moment.

All the characters, and all the friends, and Betas, of PottersMistress agreed.

All of the sudden, a black hole opened up in the middle of the floor.

"Oh no!" PottersMistress said.

"What? What is that?!" Emily said, pointing to the giant black hole in the middle of PottersMistress's room.

"It's the portal." PottersMistress said, sadly.

"Well, then I guess. I guess that means we have to go. Huh?" Matt said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah. I guess so." Ecco said, sounding as sad as PottersMistress.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Piratesfreak71891 said.

"Yeah, me too!" Silvershadowkittie said.

"All of us will miss you too!" Bella said, "I'll miss you Bela. You're one cool chick." Bela and Bella laughed at their own inside joke.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going." Edward said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Luke said.

"We'll go first." Edward said as he reached for Bella's hand.

"Bye guys! We'll miss you!" Bella said as she and Edward stepped towards the Portal.

They stepped backwards, into the portal, and then disappeared.

"Alright, us next." Emily said.

Emily ran over to where PottersMistress was standing and threw her arms around her, "Thanks for making me with such amazing friends!" she said, and then walked back over to her friends.

"Bye guys! We'll miss you and your hamburgers and French fries!" Ron said.

"Come on Harry. We've got to go before the portal closes up. We don't know how long it will stay this way." Hermione said.

"You guys go ahead." Harry said, "I've got one thing to do before I leave." he said, his eyes landing on the dirty blonde haired girl he had grown to like, as more than a friend.

"Alright. Suit yourself mate." Ron said.

The group held hands again and walked into the portal, and disappeared.

"Yeah, we uhh, gotta go too." Ecco said.

"No we don't. I— Ow!" Strayphoenix said, as she was elbowed in the rib by Ecco.

Ecco cleared her throat, as if to say 'we need to leave them alone for a minute.

"Oh! I get it. Okay." Stray said.

They all left the room.

"So, I remember Hermione saying that there really is no magic in this world." he paused, "Do you think so?" Harry said.

"I don't know. Sometimes it feels like there is none. Sometimes it feels like no one remembers what Christmas is about. They all get caught up in the commercial aspect of it all, and the real reason for giving is forgotten." PottersMistress said, "But then, there are times when there is magic." she paused, "Like now."

"You feel it too?" Harry asked, relief showing on his handsome face.

"Yeah. I've felt it this whole time." She said, then her face turned sullen, "but you have to go. You can't stay, or else you'll fade away from your book, and even though I want you here, you have to go back."

"I know. But before I do," Harry leaned in and kissed PottersMistress, "Now you really are my mistress huh?"

They laughed.

PottersMistress took off the ring necklace she always wore, and put it in Harry's hand.

"A souvenir." she said.

Harry found a pair of scissors and cut off a lock of his hair.

"Here's one for you too." He said as he placed the hair in her hand, and then put down the scissors.

Tears began to stream down PottersMistress's face.

"Don't cry." Harry paused, "I know we'll be a long ways apart, but I'll always be here." he paused, "I'll be here, in your heart."

PottersMistress looked up and smiled at him, "Go. You need to get back." She said.

He leaned towards her and kissed her again, and then stepped back, into the portal, and disappeared.

(Break here)

**Bella and Edward……**

As we fell backwards, all of the sudden there were two _thuds_ and then the back of my head hurt.

Edward and I were on the floor in my room, it was dark and raining.

"What happened?" I asked.

"All I remember is you almost falling on your head because I didn't have a shirt on, and then….nothing." Edward said.

"Yeah. Me too." I said.

We brushed it off and walked over to the bed and climbed in and started talking, like we always do.

(Break here)

**Emily……**

All of the sudden there were tons of thudding noises in the room and then everyone sat up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't remember" Harry said.

"Me neither." Ron said.

"What's that in your hand Harry?" Luke asked, staring at Harry's hand.

We all turned our attention to Harry's hand which was tightly grasped around something.

"I dunno." He said as he opened his hand to reveal a small golden ring on a golden chain.

"Oh, it's so pretty." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, whoever gave that to you must've been serious about you." Matthew said.

"Yeah, she must have." Harry said as he put on the chain, "She must have been."

(Break here)

**Author, author's friends, and betas…..**

"Yeah….sad thing is, they'll all hit their heads when they get back, and they'll never remember a thing." PottersMistress said, tears still streaming down her face.

"Well, think of it this way, you finally got to meet Harry Potter, and he liked you." Ecco said.

"Yeah, you got your Christmas wish." Bela said.

"Totally." said Stray.

"Yeah." Silvershadowkittie said.

"Yeah," PottersMistress smiled as she clasped the lock of hair in her hand, "I guess I did."

_**The End**_

(Break here)

AWWWW!! So, what do you think? Yes, I know it hardly has a plot line but the end is cute….right?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! HAPPY HANUKAH TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT!! HAPPY KWANZA TOO!!!** **AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
**Xoxo

PM

18


End file.
